retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo
Synopsis The story begins when two clownfish named Coral and Marlin give birth to 400 eggs. A barracuda appears from nowhere and kills Coral, along with almost all of the eggs -- except one. Marlin calls this last egg Nemo. Another morning. It is time to go to school. The whole class is with Mr. Ray, their teacher. Marlin is still worried that Nemo might get lost, so he goes after him all the way to the drop off. Nemo disobeys his father anyway and gets captured by scuba divers. Marlin tries to catch up with the boat but couldn't him. He then asks fish after fish, until he bumps into Dory, a blue regal tang. She cannot think for herself because she has a memory disorder. Along the way, they meet Bruce, Anchor and Chum, the sharks. Their pledge is that fish are friends, not food... until Marlin finds a mask and Dory bleeds. Bruce sniffs the blood and starts chasing the two little fish, realizing that they are food. As for Nemo, he ends up in a dentist's aquarium. He meets Bloat the pufferfish, Gurgle the royal gramma, Peach the starfish, Deb and Flo, the humbugs, Bubbles the yellow tang, and Jacques the cleaner shrimp. He is about to be a present for Darla, the dentist's niece. He then gets stuck, and a Moorish Idol named Gill appears. He tells Nemo that his fin is worse than Nemo's. Marlin and Dory get chased by an anglerfish after looking at a mask to see what it says ("P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Syndey"). Nemo is invited to the Tank Gang after swimming through the "ring of fire", and is now addressed as Sharkbait. Their goal is to escape from the tank. Meanwhile, Marlin and Dory are asking for directions on how to get to Sydney. They have to go past jellyfish, take a ride on the East Australian Current with sea turtles, and even get swallowed by a whale. The Tank Gang has to make the tank all filthy with algae so bad that the dentist must clean it. Darla arrives in the morning, and is about to receive Nemo as her present. In the end, Nemo is flushed down a drain and back to the ocean. He is now reunited with his father (but he meets Dory first), and learns that everyone must swim down to free themselves. Marlin tells Nemo that he met a sea turtle who was 150 years old. Even the little sea turtle, Squirt, becomes a student of Mr. Ray's class. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline *'November 8, 2000:' Pre-production of the film announced. *'November 19, 2001:' The film was slated for a 2003 release. *'April 22, 2002:' The voice actors for Marlin, Dory and Nemo were announced. *'October 2, 2002:' Finding Nemo was planned for a May release instead of in June. *'November 1, 2002:' Official release date announced. The short film "Knick Knack" was also to be attached. Release timeline Advertised on: #Monsters, Inc. (September 17, 2002) #Spirited Away (April 15, 2003) This film contained trailers for Brother Bear and Paramount's Rugrats Go Wild. When Common Sense Media originally reviewed this film, it was given a 6+. However, the age rating was changed to 4+ in May 2007, then later to 5+. Home video timeline Websites Finding Nemo -- The Official Website *http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/findingnemo (October 2002–October 2003) Finding Nemo DVD - Official Web Site *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/findingnemo (October 2003–January 2012) From Pixar: *http://www.pixar.com/featurefilms/nemo/index.html (September 2002–June 2012) *http://www.pixar.com/features_films/FINDING-NEMO (June 2012–March 2017) *https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/finding-nemo (April 2017–present) Gallery findingnemo_teaser.jpg|Teaser poster findingnemo.jpg|Film poster findingnemo3d.jpg|3D re-release poster findingnemo_dvd.jpg|DVD cover findingnemo_SPA.jpg|DVD cover (Spanish language version) Finding nemo 2003.jpg|iTunes cover (2007-2016) findingnemo_bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover findingnemo_ultimateedition.jpg|Ultimate Collector's Edition Blu-ray Disc cover Findingnemo itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2016-present) Videos Screenshots findingnemo_title(full).jpg|Title screen (Full Screen) findingnemo_title.jpg|Title screen (Widescreen) findingnemo_01.jpg findingnemo_02.jpg findingnemo_03.jpg findingnemo_04.jpg findingnemo_05.jpg findingnemo_06.jpg findingnemo_07.jpg findingnemo_08.jpg findingnemo_09.jpg findingnemo_10.jpg Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Category:Released in 2003